


The Truth Is, You Should Lie With Me

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Cause I'm full of hate, just excite me.</i> Half "come at me bro" and half "come in me bro", that's Klaus and Stefan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is, You Should Lie With Me

**Artist:** Say Anything  
 **Disclaimer:** The music belongs to Say Anything, the clips to The CW/TVD. I make no profit from this transformative work.  
 **Format:** .wmv, streaming

**Download:** 12MB .wmv [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/4ie9vq) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?7zl42hq2r98ydmy) | [**blip**](http://blip.tv/file/get/Phiz-TheTruthIsYouShouldLieWithMe810.wmv) (right-click save as)  
 **Streaming:** [**blip**](http://blip.tv/phiz/the-truth-is-you-should-lie-with-me-6194837) & embedded:


End file.
